Medical Anomaly
by Dajypop
Summary: "I don't understand why a man that can be dead on his feet without care has to run crying to me to kiss his boo-boos better."


**Title:** Medical Anomaly  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Dragon Age  
 **Setting:** Anders' Clinic  
 **Pairing:** Anders/Ethan Hawke  
 **Characters:** Anders, Ethan Hawke, Isabela, Fenris (Mentioned)  
 **Genre:** Romance/Humor  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 562  
 **Type of Work:** One-shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Fluff, gay/yaoi/slash, mentions of gore  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except Ethan.  
 **Summary** "I don't understand why a man that can be dead on his feet without care has to run crying to me to kiss his boo-boos better."

 **AN:** Been having an odd couple of days, so here is a bit of Enders fluff to cheer me up. Can be read as a companion to You Don't Have To Be Sick To Be Tired.

 **Medical Anomaly** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Doctor, doctor~?" Isabela sing-songed as she brought her dear, poor, whining best friend into the Clinic. He limped pitifully, whimpering and hissing in pain as she helped him over to a cot, where he clutched a torn, bloody pant leg to his knee. As soon as Anders saw the red deepening the brown of the fabric of his pants, he was up, hands out, and blue crackling over his skin. The Fade snapped and wound dizzying cries around him as he rushed to them, dropping to his knees.

"Isabela, what happened?!" The worry he felt blurred two protective voices together as he ripped the younger man's pant leg wide open, only to find that the wound was laughable small. In fact, it looked like nothing more than a scraped knee, and he immediately realized that all that blood must have belonged to some poor sod that crossed Ethan's path.

"We were sledding down the stairs at Ethan's estate and he skinned his knee on the carpet. The blood's from some slavers we helped Fenris weed out earlier." Isabela supplied with a playful wink.

"I think you should kiss it better, Kitty Cat." Came the indulgent addition from the 'invalid', his grin just bordering on shameful enough for Anders' tastes.

"I think I ought to hex you for worrying me like that," Though the chuckle that left him let it be known that he wasn't going to pull through with his threat. Shaking his head, he leaned in and kissed the red, irritated skin, before bringing blue, glowing fingers to the abrasion and soothing the sting away, "I don't understand why a man that can be dead on his feet without care has to run crying to me to kiss his boo-boos better."

"I know," Ethan's placed a hand over his heart dramatically, "I'm a medical anomaly. Really, though, the sting was unbearable. I'd rather endure putting all my organs back in where they belong than something _that_ torturously annoying." Pulling his lover up to kiss him soundly, long and slow, he whispered against the other's stubbled chin, "Thank you, Anders, I love you."

That little admission pulled a goofy grin onto the strawberry blonde's face, even when Isabela piped up beside them.

"You two don't need to stop on my account." Waggling her brows suggestively, the responses she earned were on total opposite sides of the spectrum. Anders rolled his eyes and scoffed while Ethan licked his lips slowly, eyebrows mimicking what the woman had done seconds before.

"I love you, too, Sunshine, but you're more of a medical headache, sometimes." Allowing for another, shorter kiss, he rose and shooed the devilishly grinning pair out of his way, "Off with you two, now. I have _actual_ patients to tend to. And no more stair surfing, that's an order." Patting Ethan's rear as he turned to go, he smiled a little for him.

"I'll see you at home, love. No more stair sledding, promise."

"Maybe we can try swinging from the chandelier, instead! Sandal seems to have a-" And then the door closed behind them, and he was absolutely sure that he'd be treating broken bones, next. Rubbing at his temples, pushing a bit of magic into it for good measure, he sighed, counting down the minutes in his head to when they would return even worse for wear.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** You know, I never used to like Isabela, but I know she'd be a good friend of Ethan, canonically. They're both a bit promiscuous (to put it mildly), and they're into a lot of the same things. So, I'm trying to hate her less. xD


End file.
